


神与国王都有秘密

by Bailey_y



Series: 舒芙蕾 [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Bestiality, M/M, soul animals
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bailey_y/pseuds/Bailey_y
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Ernesto Valverde
Series: 舒芙蕾 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888957
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	神与国王都有秘密

他的小腹和两腿之间像着了火。

在浴室的时候已经用下面含住手指捣弄了半天，但手指的长度完全无法触到最饥渴的深处——即使触到了也无济于事，除了那个人，又不说有任何别人或别的东西能填满他，镇压他的躁动。

站在冷水淋浴下他握住自己涨痛红肿的阴茎，另一只手的手指在身后的穴口猛戳，他突然想到不如将整只手吞下去——但最终兴奋又羞耻的作罢，放纵到那种地步，会不会高潮之后昏倒在浴室呢，万一再被同屋的Jon发现：自幼肝胆相照的同伴因纵欲过度昏迷在盥洗室，还要等他来收拾残局，这种心灵和肉体的双重伤害，也是万万不可强加给Jon的，天可怜见，他又做错了什么呢。

他只能潦草的射精，可哪儿都湿漉漉的肉体却完全不知足，小穴内壁像长出心脏一般突突的跳动着，穴口也一张一合的喘息着。

暴躁的擦干了身体——后穴汩汩他决定不再理会，反正也克制不住，就任那些汁水顺着大腿滑下。深褐色的乳尖儿坚挺着，连轻薄的棉质睡衣贴上去都刮擦的生疼，他也不知道如何安抚。扣好睡衣最上面一颗纽扣，系好睡裤系带，在镜子里恼怒的瞪着那个面色潮红嘴唇被咬得快肿了的自己，深呼吸了几次，却还是不可抑制的又硬了。

Putakume！

他，不过是，去了另一个城市比赛。就离开了自己的α一周。只因为Leo受伤不能跟过来，他就已经饥渴到想要把自己的手整个吞到手腕了。Ω到底是什么不知廉耻的生物？！

他自暴自弃的趴在床上，有气无力的跟Jon说了晚安。这个姿势多少能够让又硬又痛的乳头和阴茎都得到一些压力，这样轻微的磨擦就能在不引起注意的情况下抚慰他们——多多少少。

Jon按了下主控开关，合住的宾馆房间陷入黑暗。

他疲倦又亢奋闭上眼睛那一瞬，就被一个巨大的重量压制在床上。

他差点惊呼出声，但他知道这应该是Ciro.

紧紧的咬住本就红肿的下唇，他清浅的呼吸，现在的处境太过尴尬，他既不想被Ciro看到自己的状况，又生怕Jon听到什么奇怪的声音被惊醒。

他在这里做什么，难道思念成疾被Leo感受到了心声？不，怎么可能，他们之间隔着太平洋。

他回过头想看看Ciro想做什么，他放在头两侧的手就被Ciro收起利刃的脚掌牢牢压住，那颗沉重的脑袋在他后颈，他整个身子贴上来，仿佛他身上穿的整齐的睡衣裤不复存在，他的皮肤能生动的体会到狮子炙热的体温透过毛发灼烧着自己。

他呜的一声，再也克制不住呻吟，他本来就敏感到稍微蹭一下就濒临高潮，那个身体的压力让他又亢奋又安心。接着他的后颈一阵湿热，狮子带着肉刺的舌头舔过他脖子之后的皮肤，到他颈侧的动脉，肩膀再到蝴蝶骨。

他到底在做什么！他连挣扎都忘了，一根粗壮发烫的东西蹭着他的臀缝，还有一根柔韧有力的东西穿过他的大腿根儿，蹭着他泛滥的后穴，会阴，前前后后摩擦着，逗弄着自己的阴茎。

他一定是在做梦。这不可能。他已经渴望他的α到连他的灵体都出现在这样湿哒哒的春梦里了。

既然是梦他也不再用尊严苛责自己，实在太需要了，反正这是Leo的一部分，合该被他任意取用——天哪Ernesto你听听自己！

他紧闭双眼再次压下那个苛责的声音。他感到狮子的阴茎在他的穴口磨擦，他喉头抑制不住“啊”了一声。

“Shhhhh….”他听到Leo在耳边低语，惊得他差点从床上弹起来。空气似乎都变得黏稠，他急促的小口小口呼吸着，这是个梦这不是Leo，他不在这里，他不可能知道我在对他的灵体做什么天理不容的事——

“放松Ernesto，你不想惊醒Jon吧？”

……他简直不知道是欲望还是绝望几乎要把自己溺死，是Leo，他知道，他能感觉到这一切，说不定也知道他是怎么想的，鉴于，他的声音直接出现在自己脑子里。

“走之前，没喂饱你？”

Leo带着调笑的低语。

黑暗中所有的感官都被剥夺，只剩下身上沉重的压力固定着他，他呜咽着被狮子舔舐着嘴唇，被他吞下了所有呻吟。

他想要叫Leo停下，又不敢发声，只能在脑海里不停的祈求，别，停下，在这里不行。

Leo自然而然能够过滤掉他所有装腔作势，接收到的讯号全都是，进来，现在，操我，这让他更加羞耻，却也更加亢奋。

他听到Leo轻笑出声，在他耳畔低语，“我的错。”

他紧闭着眼睛难耐的夹紧了双腿，廉耻是什么，他就要被一只狮子操了，在他的α注视下，盈满他每一个毛孔的，却只有狂热的期待。

狮子在耳边低吼着，低沉仿佛远方隆隆的滚雷。獠牙叼住了他的后颈，他就是他甘愿的猎物，偏着脖子主动呈上鼓动的静脉。

Leo，他在心里喊着，Leo。

然后，他所有的注意力都集中在他的小穴如何一口一口吞下那人的巨物，直到完全含住，两人像榫卯一样严丝合缝，他已经不再呻吟，没有力气。

Ernesto，那个人在耳畔回应他。

他们在心里默念着彼此的名字，他抓紧了颈侧的床单，Ciro撞击着他的时候，叼着他的后颈像叼着一只雌狮，他的乳头在床单上刮擦，阴茎也早不知道射了第几次，他也并无余力去思考明天清洁女士看到这一片浪迹要作何感想。

他的后穴被喷射的汁液冲刷时，他再也坚持不住陷入了全然的黑暗，隐约的听到Leo在他耳边安抚的诉说着爱语，承诺着马上就会相见，他无力回应，微笑着坠入睡眠。

坐在巴塞罗那晨曦里的男人，深呼吸了几次平复激越的心跳，缓缓睁开眼睛。

他低头看了眼手边在高潮里虚脱瘫软的北极狐，迷恋的用手被蹭了蹭他湿濡的毛发，那小东西眼神涣散的抬起下巴舔了舔他的手掌，细致的舔去了他掌心苦涩白灼的证据。


End file.
